Utsukushii Himitsu
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: chased out of her village she now lives with the wolf demons her father tell her it's time to ditch the cloak and find a mate but can she continue her sibling relationship with her brother when he sees what's under the cloak or will it become more Koga/Oc
1. Welcome Kireina

**(( note I do not own anything of Inuyasha I just love Koga ^.^ and based on your pov this could be labeled as semi-incest varies among views maybe I don't please bear with me and my typos as I tend to either go off topic or time skip a lot and if so I'm sorry and I'll fix it ok so please enjoy and I would like comments on if I'm doing anything wrong or if it was good and note some chapter maybe be shorter than other but I will try to make them longer but see the only thing taking up space now is me rambling so with further stalling….. Also I KNOW I DO RUN-ON SENTENCES AND I'M SORRY!!! DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME because I've read fanfics that had good reviews but had run-ons upon run-ons but I'm might be abusing the power of run-ons haha tried to make it color coded sorry failed attempt but hopefully you understand who is talking and if not then I edit it later ok oh and it is rated M but the sex won't happen til around chapter 3 or chapter 4))**

-The young demon panted as she ran into unfamiliar territory her face and body was covered in a long black cloak with a thin layer for her to see and breathe but no one could ever see her eyes. When she stopped running to look behind her the cloak draped showing her figure to be that of a 6 or 7 seven year old noticing shadows slowly coming into the light as she turned and continued to run dashing past trees and the local wildlife. As she looked back again the chasers were snow foxes her own kind of all things she turned her head back to the direction she was running after awhile the chasing had stopped leaving the young demon far away from her pack. Her mouth was dry as she slowed down searching for a source of water as she looked down you couldn't tell what her she was feeling but by the way she hanged her head and walk you could tell she was sad. She could never understand why she would be chased out by the others or why today they actually chased her out of the mountains and into the flat lands as they called it. After awhile she relaxed as she found a small stream walking over she hoped she could get a drink without being attacked. As she leaned down to get a drink she stopped by the sound of growling wolves as she turned around suddenly surrounded by them. Looking in the middle of where the wolves part she watched as 2 figure came into light one of them was an adult male and the other was a young cub the same age as she was maybe a year or 2 older then her. Upon closer inspection while keeping her distance discovered they had pointed ears and a tail so they were demons this sudden fact made the young demon uneasy as she took a step back her left foot entering the water. The older male walked calmly to her having no need to attack the young pup the younger male waited by the wolves as he watch the adult approach the cloak demon who had came to a stop at a respectable distance kneeling down smiling at the girl- You know young one you are rather far away from the fox village?

– the cloaked girl scooted back further into the water as the cloaked started to tremble as she was unsure on how much closer he would get-…..they……kicked me out – she said in a crackle tone as if she was crying under the cloak the adult demon held out a small cloth in his hand offering it to her as the young demon became cautious her voice sounding abit more crackled- I did what my mother said……I kept the cloak on and never went outside like she told me.

–the adult demon showed a worried expression at the young demon thinking she had an abusive parent that under the cloak was nothing but cuts and bruises from her mother as he slowly reached out his hand cautiously getting closer to the cloak- Let me see what's under that cloak please?

- the young demon moved away from the approaching hand as the water became knee deep to her the cloak slowly starting to float up as she quickly moved forward pressing her foot down to keep it from floating up- Please don't my mother told me not to let anyone remove the cloak.

–The adult gave her a sincere smile and pulled back his hand- Alright little one then how about a name?

–the little demon watched him carefully lowering her head and spoke in a whisper fear of saying her name too loud the fox demons that chased might be in the territory still- Ki….Kireina

–the adult smile holding out his hand stopping it at a safe distance- How about you come live with us?

- both of the young demons looked at the adult as if he had gone insane no demon would simply take in another one that was chased out from her own tribe let alone let a demon stay with them who refused to show their face –Huh?

–the adult demon smiled keeping his hand out to her as she looked at his hand and then at him and nodded but refused to take his hand. The adult demon brought his hand to his side as he stood up from kneeling and walked over with her following him over to the young pup who looked abit annoyed as the adult stopped and turned looking at the cloaked Kireina- This is my son Koga. –Kireina and Koga stared at each other Koga looking at her annoyingly already making her feel like she was a burden as he turned to face his son- Koga this is Kireina your new sister.

–Koga kept his eyes on Kireina as he squinted his eyes in a childish annoyance but trying to see her eyes that faintly showed through- I bet you wear that cloak because you're ugly.

–Kireina ignored Koga's insult what was name calling to her when her own kind chased her out of the village maybe it was true maybe her appearance was what foxes and other demons considered ugly the adult turned to his son with his own look of annoyance- Koga! Be nice to your sister.

– Koga growled in displeasure hearing his father address an outcast as his sister but what was more annoying was having to share he had always been an only child but now he would have to share everything he got with the outcast but that didn't take much time to change as they left returning to the den where the other wolves were at as the other demons and wolves glanced over at the little cloak figure following beside Koga and the once attention that had always been on Koga moved to Kireina and her mysterious appearance-


	2. Under the Cloack

(( sooooo after how many years I finally wrote ch.2 to Utsukushii Himitsu lol not all that bad I've just been busy and working on other stories it's all the same though KogaxOc I don't own anything Inuyasha base but geez I hope I did this chapter thing right lol have fun))

-10 years had passed since the male wolf demon took Kireina into his home and made her part of the family both her and her brother Koga grew into fine adults worthy of taking over the tribe Koga mastering in hunting basic combats and leadership skills was proof of his strength but Kireina's basic knowledge of herbs and strategic skills as well as her own minor combat skilled made her intelligence a force to be reckon with both at swell advantages to take over the wolf tribe it had all came down to one final thing... On the first sign of fall their father had called them both to his side...within the time he had been injured in multiple territory battles which sadly had taken a toll on his health as well as his body but he was still fit to be the alpha for now. He sat at his place at the head of the Den still for the time in charge as his eyes locked onto his son Koga and his still cloaked daughter Kireina in 10 years never once showing herself to anyone living in fear of being judged and chased out*...

" You called us papa?" Kireina asked softly her cloaked head lowering in respect before sitting on her knees in front of him as her brother Koga simply finding a rock to lean against propping one of his legs up for better support

- He looked at his daughter and then at his with serious expression the tension growing as he signal the other wolves to leave as he talked to his cubs-

" My young cubs you both have aged and learned well over these years and as sad as I know it is for you to hear that pretty soon I will have to leave one of you in charge of the pack though you both have shown great potential and it's hard for myself to choose and so I will leave this to the final option"...

-Koga snarled abit to himself much like his father when he was young he had already picked up on being arrogant and nothing but pride in his blood. He found it unfair that he was considering letting a fox take over a wolf's tribe and was even more annoyed that he hadn't just picked him for being the oldest it was a common and simple wy to pick an heir and his father didn't go with it. The alpha looked over at his son once more familiar with the face he was making it was almost the same one he made when his dad gave them the same talk. He gave a light chuckle and shook his head seeing himself in his son.-

" I know you think it's unfair of me for doing this Koga but Kireina deserve a fair chance everyone has come to accept her regardless of her breed" he said sternly

-Koga looked over at his cloaked sister who refused to even make a gesture to look at him and snarled turning his attention back to his father his attention on Kireina-

"Kireina...for 10 years you haven't not once shown us your true form though it seems that you've grown into a fine demon with no faults or weakness you must trust the tribe and let us see your face" he said softly

-Kireina's head lowered more and her body began to tremble from under the cloak though it was true that they never once saw her real form they took her in and accepted her trained her played with her and comfort her it was probably the least she could do for them but her fear was still there... as she listen to her father continued

" though you may not have much of a choice to hide it anymore which brings me as to why I called you both here" he stated his voice becoming more serious and demanding " as I said before you've both have mature fine and well and show alot of potential so I will leave this to the final solution of finding a mate and birthing your next heir though it seems like a horrible thing to leave on in truth I am conflicted on who I should choose"

- Both Koga and Kireina gave this sudden feel of shock and tension as Koga became furious at his father decision he couldn't stay quiet he had to say it-

" No wolf would choose to mate with a fox Dad it's a waste to even consider letting her take the tribe"

-his father darted a harsh cold glare at Koga as he backed down stepping further back to where he was previously at. He looked over at Kireina who kept quiet and the fact had pained him to know that sadly it was true mating was not meant to be with two different species but who would know in the 10 years she adapted learned and lived as a wolf her scent of being a fox was all but gone and thought it would be a fair shot.-

" Kireina...I'm sorry" he said sadly " Koga has brought up a point that it would be a waste...

-Kireina nodded solemnly but feared that if Koga took over the tribe he would more than likely have her exiled and then she would have no where to go. So her only choice was to challenge Koga to stay where she called home. She brought herself to her feet turning glancing over at Koga who watched her cautiously and then turned to her dad.-

" I would still like to try Father" she said with slight determination behind her voice

-both her dad and Koga watched curiously as the figure beneath the cloak began to shuffle and lift from the ground slowly the cloak having a slight tremble her determination fading once her feet were expose they were small but had no harm or defects. Her father stared worried for her pyshe of being taunted and hurt that her losing her sense of security may harm her.-

" Don't just talk big and stop you want to start something then finish it" Koga boasted annoyingly

-his outburst cause Kireina to flinch abit in fear their father glaring once agian at his son for his outburst and arrogance but watched Kireina who still proceeded to raise the cloak over her slowly soon her knees were exposed and then the rest of her legs slim and long built for running and jumping and at her thigh also began her outfit a brown pelt skirt that continued up past her round hips again slim and alluring to the eyes alone as it was shown by both her dad and Koga's curious expression. the cloak was finally past her breast and her shoulder revealing that she had top hourglass figure meaning she had a beautifully defined waist and that her bust was larger then her hips hiding under a brown pelted top that connected with the skirt her skin was naturally pale from the lack of light she received from under the cloak and then the finale as the cloaked slide of her head a long flow of blue hair fell against her back the tips reach her bottom blending in with a blue tail that batted softly against her. Her face was smooth and well shaped her eyes closed briefly as she dropped the cloak beside hearing the soft rustle then opening finally her father and brother were able to meet their eyes with a luminous pair of violet eyes. Her father shocked by how she looked watched her gaze look away her slender arms covering her being as if she was naked in fear of being judged and hated.

" simply stunning" he uttered quietly

-he stood up from his post walking over to her acting like she did when she was little and taking a small step back from him in assured her with a warm smile bringing his scarred hands to her cheeks her skin like silk her eyes showing him her years of fear of being hated and scared

" My beautiful beautiful Kireina" he said to her soflty

-Her eyes widens as they began to fill with tears never once hearing someone describe her as beautiful. Koga watched from the side still take back from his sisters appearance had his chest tightening and twisting in knots watching his dad slowly embrace the emotional Kireina as she teared into his shoulders


End file.
